Various kinds of known sealed pouches for use in holding seasoning or the like therein are made of a laminated sheet of the type described above. Sealing of such pouches is carried out by heat sealing their edge portions.
To open such a sealed pouch for taking out a content therefrom, it is necessary to tear the laminated sheet. However, the known sealed pouches involve such a technical problem that unless the heat sealed portion of the pouch is formed with a notch for facilitating the tearing of the laminated sheet, the sealed pouch may not be opened without using scissors or the like.